


¿Puede tu ritmo cardicaco aumentar un poco?

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Se queda sin palabras cuando Azirafel corta entre ellos el espacio en el sillón y se inclina en él. Es casi sin esfuerzo cuando alcanza la mano del demonio y entrelaza sus dedos. Crowley siente que su corazón sube hasta su garganta y no puede agregar más chistes al show por el resto de la noche. Lo intenta, pero los sonidos mueren antes de que puedan salir de su boca. Azirafel llena los vacíos sarcásticos con alguna palabra para deshacer la pequeña incomodidad.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	¿Puede tu ritmo cardicaco aumentar un poco?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can Your Heart Rate Rise a Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246075) by [Habie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habie/pseuds/Habie). 



> Soy bastante nueva en este fandom y volvi a mi AO3 para leer un poco sobre estos dos bellos personajes y me encontré con la historia de [Habie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habie/pseuds/Habie) y pues le he pedido permiso para traducir. Espero que esto haya salido bien, disfruten.
> 
> La autora ha dicho en su publicación original que el nombre de ese OS viene de la canción de Dodie Clark llamada [Would You Be So Kind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg)

Crowley piensa a menudo - más a menudo de lo que está acostumbrado - acerca de decirle a Azirafel como se siente. Por supuesto que él sabe cómo se siente. Ha tenido seis mil años para marinar sus propios sentimientos y llegar a ser realmente, de verdad, familiar con cada faceta entre ellos. En su mente todo se siente muy fuerte, un grito constante, pero siempre pierde el valor cuando se trata de pararse frente a Azirafel y formar las palabras.

Pero el apocalipsis se evitó y el cielo y el infierno están fuera de sus casos por el momento y las cosas han comenzando a volver a la normalidad. Ellos pasan el tiempo juntos, un montón de tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Y sin tener que esconder o arreglar secretamente un encuentro como en una película de espías o pretender que no fueron amigos seis mil años, era...lindo. Es fácil, natural y confortable y Crowley esta feliz y Azirafel parece feliz también, así que, tranquilamente, se dice a él mismo que no va a arriesgar nada con palabras o sentimientos y dejar que las cosas se desarrollen como quieran. Esto es bueno tal como es.

Azirafel viene al apartamento de Crowley bastante a menudo a ver algo de televisión sin sentido - Crowley tiene un televisor mucho mejor y Azirafel no ve mucha como para justificar tener un muy buen equipo en casa - y esas noches eran generalmente conversaciones fáciles y silencios confortables. Hay bocadillos, comentarios entrecortados y risas, una rutina que permite que el constante zumbido de ansiedad de Crowley se vaya ligeramente.

Se queda sin palabras cuando Azirafel corta entre ellos el espacio en el sillón y se inclina en él. Es casi sin esfuerzo cuando alcanza la mano del demonio y entrelaza sus dedos. Crowley siente que su corazón sube hasta su garganta y no puede agregar más chistes al show por el resto de la noche. Lo intenta, pero los sonidos mueren antes de que puedan salir de su boca. Azirafel llena los vacíos sarcásticos con alguna palabra para deshacer la pequeña incomodidad.

Antes de regresar a la librería deja un besito en la comisura de los labios del demonio. Crowley estaba formando un adiós, pero su garganta se siente seca ahora. Azirafel sonríe apenas, se despide con la mano y se marcha, Crowley cierra la puerta de su departamento antes de darse de golpes con su mano en la frente. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido."

Unas semanas después, ambos están en la librería compartiendo unas bebidas y riendo acerca de haber engañado a Gabriel en dejar que Azirafel se quedará en la tierra todos esos años pasados. Crowley recuperó significativamente la capacidad de interactuar con el ángel a medida que sostenerse de la mano en silencio y suaves besos se han convertido en algo común y corriente, pero había guardado silencio al respecto. Notablemente silencioso. Un silencio ensordecedor. ¿Por qué cuestionar algo bueno? Y Azirafel tampoco ha dicho nada mientras cambiaba su dinámica, simplemente lo hizo.

Crowley regresa al sofá con un vaso nuevo y se deja caer junto a su ángel, acomodando su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá y encontrando un cómodo lugar sobre sus hombros. El ángel mira vagamente hacia la ventana, su boca en su característica sonrisita, pero sus ojos están distraídos y perdidos, a kilómetros de distancia. Crowley le da un pequeño codazo y su atención vuelve.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si," asiente Azirafel, manteniendo sus manos en su regazo de forma rígida. "Solo estoy pensando."

"¿Algo bueno?"

"Yo...si. Solo quería agradecerte." Las cejas de Crowley denotaron pregunta, no entendía. "Por ser paciente todo este tiempo."

"No te entiendo."

"Me refiero..." se removió de forma incómoda, las palabras se sienten extrañas, pesadas y demasiado grandes. "Me refiero a que tú has esperando a que te comprenda por mucho tiempo. Estabas cómodo siendo amigos antes que yo y con nuestro arreglo de trabajo antes que yo. Y te enamoraste antes que yo, mucho antes de que yo estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo. Y se que has estado...tú sabes...en fin, creo que dicen, probablemente desde el inicio. Y lo que estoy diciendo es que aprecio tu paciencia, es todo."

Crowley parpadea estupefacto y procesando en silencio. Lo intentó, de todas formas. "¿Tú que?"

"Solo estoy agradecido y-"

"No, no esa parte, todo el resto. ¿Esa parte de enamorarse?"

"¿S-si?"

"¿Desde cuando exactamente?"

"Yo...amh...¿cuarenta y uno?"

"¿Mil novecientos cuarenta y uno?"

"¿Si?"

"Y cuánto tiempo has sabido eso que yo..." dijo gradualmente, pero de forma rápida señala a él y Azirafel.

"Bastante tiempo. No se exactamente pero, bastante."

Crowley ve al ángel por un largo momento, nervioso, enojado y un poco entusiasmado.

"¿Está...está todo bien?" pregunta Azirafel después de un momento con su nerviosismo mal enmascarado. 

"Podrías haber..." Crowley comienza, sus pensamientos son una galaxia entera de información y preguntas contradictorias, chocando unas con otras y gritando por dominio. "Podría haberlo dicho con el tiempo a mi maldita manera."

La confusión se apodera de la cara de Azirafel antes de que la claridad y el entendimiento lleguen a él. "¡Oh! Oh, lo siento. De cierta forma...asumo que estamos en la misma página."

"He estado tratando de encontrar tu página." Responde Crowley entre dientes.

La sonrisa del ángel es nerviosa y vacilante, pero suave, agradable y crece poco a poco, y Crowley descubre que su tenue resolución se desvanece por completo. "Bueno, la encontraste," dice finalmente Azirafel, un poco sereno pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de perspicacia y reprimenda.

"Malditamente a tiempo." responde el demonio con su voz seca pero su sonrisa inconfundible mientras enlaza su brazo más fuerte alrededor de Azirafel, este recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro sin pensarlo.

"Bueno, si quieres decírmelo ahora..." dice Azirafel, su voz alcanzando la línea entre el juego y una suave sinceridad.

"Te amo, ángel."

"Yo también te amo."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído, si les ha gustado pueden ir a la publicación original y dejar un bello corazón :)
> 
> Sigan a la autora original en sus redes [@habie_cosplays](https://linktr.ee/habie_cosplays)


End file.
